


狗且之事

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Sirius Black as Padfoot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 严格来说，小天狼星达到了目的。
Relationships: Sirius Black & Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：没错，搞着老斯犬化，我又来搞小天犬化了。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

严格来说，西里斯达到了目的。

他很聪明地对咒语略作修改，以便他们跳过一两个又难又无聊的环节，直接化为兽形。

保险起见，他先一个人到尖叫棚屋试了试。

然后。

他成功地，变成了一只令人毛骨悚然的巨犬——

的幼年形态。

唯一值得庆幸的是，西里斯没变成真正意义上的“奶狗”，就是那种眼睛还没睁开、不能自己保持体温、只会爬和吱吱叫的生物。否则，他只好冻死在这木头房子里，也许下次月圆的时候，莱姆斯有兴趣啃啃他的小骨头。

当然现在也没好到哪里去。尽管使劲浑身解数也变不回去，理论上西里斯还是有一定的自主行动能力。但他发现自己的四条腿不停地相互打架，在他没注意到的时候前腿会突然离地，导致他一屁股摔倒。

他妈的，想当狗也没那么容易。

更麻烦的是，从小狗的视角看起来，周围的景象大不相同。要他现在去走尖叫棚屋里那条直通城堡的暗道，他可能会摔死或者饿死在半路，或者更惨，被他的朋友们在昏暗中不小心一脚踩死。于是西里斯选择了从尖叫棚屋的门缝里溜进霍格莫得。

昨晚倒霉催的还下了场雨，经过一番艰苦跋涉，他成功地从一只幼犬，变成了一只又冷又累又迷了路的幼犬。仅有的收获是走路熟练了许多。

然而完全，他妈的，不知道自己在哪里。

西里斯试着使用嗅觉，然而气味在人和狗的感官中也不相同，缺乏参照的情况下，他没法判断每股味道是什么意思。

这下他理解为什么阿尼马吉变形术的学习受到严格管控了。

不过西里斯也不是太着急。今天是学生们来霍格莫得游玩的日子，他昨晚一夜没回去，今天詹姆他们可能会选择留在空旷的城堡里寻找他，但只要能争取到一个女生的注意，诱使她把这只可怜的小狗带回去，他总能想办法告诉其他人自己出了什么事。

就算西里斯不再是过去那个帅哥，吸引女生的注意，能有多难呢？

西里斯来到橱窗前，就着反光照了照。虽然不太分辨得出品种，但这条可爱的小狗长大后一定会成为一头帅气无比的巨犬。他清理了一下自己的毛发，对着玻璃调整了一阵姿势，变换着声调叫了几声，对自己的皮囊充满信心。

有人来了。

西里斯转了个身，就地一趴，摆出他刚才练就的最楚楚可怜的样子——

妈的，是鼻涕精。

跑掉之前，西里斯使劲嗅了嗅，记住那个气味，以免再犯低级错误。

然而鼻涕精跟上了他，毫不费力。操他妈的幼犬小短腿。

要带他回城堡，首选当然是格兰芬多学生，毕竟他现在这个状态去爬塔楼，大概率会被陷阱台阶直接夹成狗饼。不过只要能回城堡，就算是被斯莱特林捡走，他也能想办法去地下教室或者温室找詹姆；实在不行他还可以找麦格，大不了谎称自己是想做课外作业。变回人类比什么都要紧。

但鼻涕精，这货绝对会拿捡到的小狗剥狗皮筒子。

就像每个关于逃跑的故事里都会出现的蠢货那样，西里斯慌不择路，咕咚在死胡同尽头的墙上撞了一跟头。而那个追赶他的黑漆漆的身影，一步、一步地走了过来。

西里斯全身炸毛，呲出牙齿。死就死吧，死他也要先在鼻涕精身上留个疤。

斯莱特林在离他两尺处蹲下，小心翼翼地伸出一只手，让它慢慢进入西里斯能一击命中的范围。

斯内普说：“喵？”

一时间，这劣仿猫叫让西里斯对自己的犬类视力产生了深刻的怀疑。他疑惑地低头看看自己的jio，又舔了舔，这特么怎么判断都是狗掌啊。

等他再抬起头，斯内普的手已经靠近到了危险的地步，此时不咬更待何时——

斯内普又说：“汪？”

西里斯绝倒。

敢情这白痴根本不知道怎么跟狗打交道，索性把自己知道的动物叫声挨个试一试，看狗对哪个比较有好感。

就算以鼻涕精的标准，这也傻得冒泡了。

“咯咯。”

西里斯本打算用利齿回应这种傻逼行为，然而在发出鸡叫的同时，斯内普的手挨上了他的身体——哦·我·的·天。虽不至于冻死，但他毛发的保温能力在深秋的寒风中也只能做到不冻死而已，西里斯完全无法抵抗地靠上那只手掌，疯狂摇尾巴。老天爷啊，面前这个人类就是个诱人的发热体，他好想把斯内普抖开盖上。

受此鼓励，斯内普更用心（虽说没什么技巧地）撸起了狗毛，变本加厉地发出鸡叫。

西里斯想，要是能让斯内普一路打鸣地回到城堡，被做成狗皮筒子也值了。

斯内普收回手时他忍不住哀鸣了一声，但斯莱特林在口袋里摸索了一阵，掏出黑巧克力，撕下包装放在他面前。平时西里斯对这苦涩的玩意儿敬谢不敏，更别说是啃了两口的，但他已经饿得快开始吃自己的毛了，扑过去不假思索地把它吞下了肚，连滋味都没尝出来。

斯内普笑了一下（作为犬类的西里斯出乎意料地喜欢这个），温暖的手又开始摸小狗的脖子和后背，终于说出了第一句人话：“我得把你带走。”

这西里斯同意。既然被眼前人做狗皮筒子的可能性貌似越来越低，他也不挑剔是谁带自己回城堡。

接着鼻涕精拉起他的尾巴，抬高他的屁股，歪头瞅了一眼，说：“公的。”

公的。公的。公的。

西里斯整个狗蒙圈了一分钟，直到斯内普拔出魔杖把他身上清理干净，才从自己被结结实实又轻描淡写地侵犯了一把的冲击中缓过来。

你妈的，士可杀，不可辱。

下一秒，刚侵犯了他的男生将他抱了起来，塞进自己的袍子，西里斯立刻毫无节操地屈服了。太太太太暖和了，相比之下被人看一眼蛋蛋有什么要紧，反正又不真是他的蛋蛋。

斯内普站起来的时候有点摇晃，西里斯忍不住用爪子扒住他的里衣，他可以感觉到斯内普笑了，闻出斯内普心情的变化，甚至听到他的心跳。这可真是他有生以来最古怪的体验。

在人类的怀里，摸爬滚打一早上的疲惫像个重磅炸弹一样袭击了西里斯，他在脚步的规律的颠簸中闭上眼打盹。不过到斯内普走进一家商店（拥挤、不新鲜的空气）的时候他就又醒得双目炯炯，不停扭动挣扎，叫声引人侧目。

“咯咯。咯咯。”斯内普愚蠢地试图安抚。

这时西里斯发现不对劲了：他的四腿抽搐不止，根本不受控制，心跳也像失控的飞天扫帚一样蹿高。

怎么会？难道斯内普有毒？

怀中的小狗开始呕吐时，斯内普慌了，他丢下挑好的羽毛笔，胳膊护着小狗冲出了店门。


	2. Chapter 2

西里斯实在他妈没搞懂事情是怎么进展到这地步的。

往回找两个小时。

斯内普抱着全身抽抽口吐巧克力沫的他冲进校医院，庞弗雷夫人不得不暂缓医治那个字面意义脸上开花的姑娘，着手急救那只幼犬。她花了五分钟让西里斯转危为安，又花了十五分钟痛骂斯内普。

西里斯从死亡线上回来后，全程眯着眼享受斯内普的憋屈和开花姑娘的爱抚。其实她轻手轻脚摸得他怪痒痒的，还总是错过他想要被摸的地方，不过他这状态下基本上对人类接触都喜欢，而且人家顶着一脸花也不容易，西里斯马马虎虎地摇起了尾巴。

只是经过刚才那通折腾，西里斯甚至更饿了。幸好善解人意的庞弗雷夫人从病号饭里挑出了几块鸡胸肉喂给西里斯，久饿逢鸡肉就够叫狗快活的了，更不要说斯内普正在旁边被她骂得原地萎缩——狗不能吃巧克力这课斯莱特林一定学得比他深刻得多。西里斯快活地吠叫着，惹得开花女孩发出被萌到的小声音。

接着，当然，考虑到他是只刚被捡到的流浪狗，身体检查无可避免——

“是个健康的小男孩。”庞弗雷夫人宣布。

西里斯默默地夹紧了后腿，尾巴也盖了下来，心中默念我是狗我已经在裸奔了怕个毛。

然后庞弗雷夫人问：“你想给他绝育吗？”

？？？？？？

西里斯跳下桌子，脸着地。他希望自己变回人形后五官还在原处。

不，只要该在原处的东西都还留在原处，五官可以让步。

“噢，他很聪明，听得懂我们说话。不知道是什么品种，我觉得可能是混血。”庞弗雷夫人在西里斯藏身的架子底边蹲下，用鸡肉诱惑他，“别怕，乖男孩，你还没到年纪呢。而且那一点儿也不疼的。”

“……”

西里斯完全没有受到安慰。

接着斯内普也蹲了下来，说“他好像喜欢鸡叫”，然后开始咯咯咯。

“……”

既然说不出人话，西里斯觉得保持原样是最好的嘲讽。

果然，一阵沉默后，庞弗雷夫人说：“小狗怎么可能被鸡叫安抚呀，傻孩子。”

斯内普散发出被打击得更深的气味。

这时开花女孩哭叫起来，庞弗雷夫人忙起身照顾她去了，西里斯犹豫了一下，跑出来让斯内普抓住了他。他看见开花女孩（原来叫安妮）脸上的花谢了，开始结果。希望没人需要知道那些气味浓郁的果子成熟后是什么。

“没关系，亲爱的，马上就好……”

斯内普将小狗抱在怀里，溜出了校医院。

往回找一小时。

西里斯在斯内普宿舍里，呃，做出了不雅举止。

这真不能怪他，他花了一小时反复明示“我想上厕所”，就差在被单上用爪子把这几个字刨出来了，然而把狗安置在身边趴床上看书那位丝毫没有领悟，还叫他别吵。西里斯觉得自己没直接尿被子上已经足够客气。

他尿在斯内普床角，然后缩起身子准备挨打。

斯内普一个打挺，深受震撼，仿佛刚意识到狗也需要尿尿。

于是——斯莱特林决定趁着大家都还没从霍格莫得回来，遛狗。

往回找十分钟。

“喂，鼻涕精！你对西里斯做了什么？”

现在。

“别再狡辩！你再不说出西里斯的下落，我就把你的新狗摔死！”

我。就。把。你。的。新。狗。摔。死。

哥们温暖的手拎着他的后颈皮，西里斯就着这个姿势（绝对不是吓呆了动弹不得），陷入沉思。

思考自己造了什么孽认识这傻逼。

找不到我就把我摔死，詹姆·波特，你他妈是追伊万斯追得太卖力，把脑子落下了吗？

“住手！”斯内普怒吼，“我说了我跟布莱克那个蠢货的失踪无关！放下我的狗！”

一般来说，西里斯肯定不信詹姆会摔死一条无辜的小狗，杀生这根弦，詹姆可是绷得很紧的。然而詹姆闻起来又气又急，箭在弦上（莫名其妙飞到詹姆手里之前，西里斯对此还蛮感动的），他实在没法不担心哥们会手滑酿成大错。

还有鼻涕精，西里斯磨着牙想，居然这么痛快认下了“我的狗”，你他妈是嫌我死得不够快？

“你以为我会信吗？你趁西里斯落单袭击他不是一次两次了！除了你还有谁？”

“不如先问问这周在走廊里被你们无故骚扰的人如何？那要花上很长时间吧！”

詹姆闻起来越来越生气，斯内普也是，眼看着就没人再在乎西里斯的死活了。西里斯郁闷地抖抖耳朵，他得自救。

他了解，詹姆这个人，吃软不吃硬。

唉，小命要紧。

“嗷呜……”

这声呜咽可怜巴巴地在走廊中央响起，给剑拔弩张的气氛泼了盆冷水。詹姆和斯内普一时都安静了，盯着那只被迫四爪离地好半天的生物，西里斯豁出脸皮，一声接一声叫得悲惨又凄婉。

现在詹姆的气味很内疚了。

安全。

“欺负一只刚会走路的小狗，这就是你的本事吗，波特？”斯内普冷冷地说，但闻起来很担心。

詹姆生气（且惭愧）地哼哼着，转拎为抱，把小狗塞进了自己怀里。西里斯果断找准机会狠咬他的手腕，在詹姆的呼痛声中落地打了两个滚，直奔斯内普。

让你丫摔我，呸。

斯内普笑了起来，他的气味突然变得很温柔，双手接住小狗，揽入怀中。西里斯蠢蠢欲动地想咬断他夹在右手虎口的魔杖，但詹姆那边还在咒骂，一次得罪双方恐怕不太明智。

也罢，只要留在鼻涕精身边，机会有得是。

“我确实跟布莱克的失踪没有任何关系。”斯内普（充满保护欲地）说，“但你要是再敢动我的狗一下，我就让你永远从城堡里消失。”

接着又是例行的互相威胁，直到莱姆斯终于出现，将詹姆劝走。西里斯从那阵解气的痛快中回过神来，意识到时间的确是个大问题。从他去尖叫棚屋到现在已经过去十几个小时，尽管詹姆他们想到西里斯可能是因为某些违反校规的原因消失，没有通知教师或舍管，但要是西里斯失踪超过一天，他们肯定瞒不过去。

若城堡内部展开大范围搜查，西里斯被找到和变回去是迟早的事，也算一种方案。但在做出，呃，种种非人行径之后，西里斯真心希望自己能在此事上保持低调。

尤其，不要被这个兴高采烈将他抱在怀里的人发现真相。

斯内普在詹姆走后仍有些生气，但高昂的情绪明显占据上风，詹姆受挫自会让他如此得意。西里斯又不爽起来，觉得自己刚才应该要搞断斯内普的魔杖的。不，他就该老老实实待在詹姆怀里被带走，反正变回人形之后，想怎么痛扁詹姆都可以。詹姆要用摔死他来找他这蠢事弄得西里斯把第一要务都忘了。

“知道么，从来没人帮我。除了莉莉，但是……”斯内普用两根手指抚摸小狗头顶，“我可能过不了多久还得把你还给你的主人，不过你可以暂时当我朋友吗？”

他的声音轻轻的，和与詹姆吵架时大不相同。

而且他闻起来好孤单。

就算对象是斯内普，西里斯也不是能对这个报以利齿的反社会分子。他舔舔斯内普的手指，后者高兴了一点。

“我总得给你起个名字，总不能一直叫你‘我的狗’吧。”斯内普抚摸着他的脊背，“正好，你的毛色又是……就叫你‘布莱克’好了。”

“……”

西里斯一口咬住他前臂，在被取下来前努力将袖子撕了个大口子。

同情鼻涕精就特么多余。


	3. Chapter 3

以斯内普平日里光是见到几个格兰芬多都要摆出一张恶心脸的脾性来说，他对待小狗状态的西里斯温和得惊人。斯莱特林把他放在一个角落里，自己站在面前以免它跑走，紧张兮兮地修补好自己的袖子，清理掉血迹，对着新鲜的咬伤直叹气。

“唉，我不知道自己在期待什么。”他咕哝，“你是只未经训练的小狗崽，还受到了惊吓，我也许不该随便抱你的。我猜你不太喜欢离开地面？”

听听你在干嘛，西里斯想，给一只咬了你的小狗找借口？啧啧，詹姆都会被这个弄哭。他舔了舔自己的牙，恶心得嗷嗷叫，不知道是血腥味都这么恶心，还是只有鼻涕精这么恶心，总之残存的味道足以提醒他不要再咬任何人。

“你好像不太舒服，我们回宿舍吧。”斯内普说，西里斯开心地响应了两声，摇摇尾巴。

不全是表演，他的确想赶紧离开这是非之地，就算没人再以摔死他作为威胁管斯内普要东西，一会儿学生们都回来了，人潮中谁踢他一脚也够受的。经过刚刚那出，西里斯深刻意识到了自己当下有多缺乏战斗力。他暂时得依赖这个人类的保护，靠，这叫什么事儿。

斯内普侧身给他让出条道，但西里斯已经累得够呛了，刚出斯莱特林宿舍时他跑得像离弦的箭，感觉自己能从这儿一路冲回伦敦；然后他们遇到詹姆，停了一下，现在他只想就地打个盹。他好像听哪个亲戚感慨过，小孩子常常这样，在你做饭时闹得全屋子鸡飞狗跳，过会儿第一块面包还叼在嘴里就脑袋一歪睡着了。人们常把宠物和小孩子做比较看来是有道理的。

他立场鲜明地就地卧倒，蜷成舒服的姿势，当然在又冷又硬的走廊地板上这不太舒服，但这也只是手段。斯内普烦恼地看了他一会儿，伸出脚，西里斯全身的毛都要炸起来了，努力保持不动，结果人类只是用鞋边轻轻碰了他一下。有点臭，不过安全。

“回宿舍再睡。”斯内普半是请求半是命令地说，“我可以再给你点吃的。”

西里斯尾巴在地面上摆了摆，不理他。

“那你就睡在这儿吧，我自己回去。”斯内普语气硬了些，但他的气味告诉西里斯这只是个薄弱的威胁，小狗自然还是不理他。

于是斯内普昂首阔步地走了，西里斯暗笑，但随着人类体温远去，寒冷的空气开始入侵。他不安地把头抬起来了点，仰着鼻子嗅闻，要是斯内普改变主意，发现没有一只吵闹的会咬人的小狗在身边更好怎么办？

他打了个激灵：靠，那不是更好吗？他正好可以名正言顺地找别人把他带进格兰芬多塔呀！斯内普是绝对不会到那儿去的。怎么回事，他才当了多久的狗就当傻了，真以为斯内普是自己的主人——这个句子光想想都恶心死了。

然而无论如何，斯内普的脚步折返时，西里斯的身体背叛了他，高兴地跳了起来，尾巴摇个不停。见鬼，他选错阿尼马吉形态了，他就该选个棕熊什么的。

“你赢啦。”斯内普无可奈何、简直有点宠爱地说，西里斯不爽地上前在他腿上蹭痒痒，刚刚他就觉得有一小片墙皮掉自己后背上了。沾了一小腿的狗毛，斯内普反倒挺开心的。

“如果要我抱你回去，你得保证不能咬我。”斯内普说，西里斯直接转头用屁股对着他。切，还要保证，他西里斯·布莱克只对詹姆、邓不利多和梅林本人作保证，鼻涕精当自己是谁啊？

“我在干嘛？”对斯内普自我怀疑的嘀咕，西里斯才不会屈尊作出反应。

接下来两只手从后方小心地来到他腋下。斯内普一看就没怎么抱过狗的，硬骨头硌他肋骨了，不过西里斯决定将就一下。他闻到自己刚咬伤的地方，顺嘴舔舔，斯内普的笑从胸口传递到他身上。

“希望你没有狂犬病，布莱克。”

他妈的，这个名字算是把仅有的一点好气氛破坏完了，尤其是斯内普说完这句话莫名其妙地更开心了点。不过西里斯实在困得不想计较，他一边脑补了大概二十种变回来之后报复斯内普的方法，一边在人类温暖的臂弯里睡着了。

醒过来的时候西里斯周围一片昏暗，他又回到床帐里了。小狗差不多在睁眼的刹那就变得又精神抖擞又饥肠辘辘，他刚想好好舒展一下嗓子，听到宿舍里的动静，又及时制止了自己。斯内普的舍友们已经回来了，犬类不同的听觉导致他暂时还分辨不出哪个声音属于谁，但空气中的味道让他本能地不想在那些人跟前露面。他使劲抽抽鼻子，但满床都是斯内普的味道，干扰了他的判断。可恶，鼻涕精死哪儿去了？

“噢，你醒了。”斯内普的脑袋探进来，跟着的是他臂弯里的一摞厚书，他把它们一股脑丢在床上，西里斯被震得一跳。

“哈，别怕，没有禁书。这些书不会伤害你的。”

啥，这家伙经常把会咬人的书带到床上吗？难怪他为人阴暗，没准是被书里的千年老幽灵附身了。但下一秒西里斯就把这个念头抛到了脑后：斯内普从怀里掏出了一个散发诱人香气的盒子。他兴奋地叫了两声，斯内普忙朝他做了个“嘘”的手势。

“什么东西？”一个声音嚷道，“我好像听见有狗叫。”

“是书，穆尔赛博！”斯内普脸不红心不跳地回头答道。

“它最好别跟上次那本《尖端黑魔法》似的，半夜哭起来！”穆尔赛博又说，“别误会，我不反对你好好修理那帮格兰芬多，但我明天还得写五门课的作业呢！”

西里斯顿时对面前的鸡胸肉失去了胃口，好极了，他在接受一个想干掉他的家伙的投喂。这人怎么会一边研究黑魔法，一边照顾路边捡到的小狗狗？难道附身老鼻涕精的其实是个好幽灵，是他在照顾西里斯？

“我建议你喝服生死水，穆尔赛博！”斯内普一边钻进床帏一边反击，“它能让你睡得像个婴儿，被闷死都不知道！——闭耳塞听。”

他念了个西里斯不知道的咒语，然后在帷幔顶端造了个光球，让柔和的银色光线充满这片小空间，接着把盒子又往西里斯面前推了推。西里斯奋力从美食边别开脑袋，挪到离他最远的角落里，气闷地哼唧了两声。见鬼，真见鬼，为什么他要闲着没事改动学习阿尼马吉的步骤？

“怎么了，布莱克？”斯内普说，他有点担心地靠过来，西里斯想躲开，但再躲他就要掉下去了，“我专门找庞弗雷夫人要的，你中午还很喜欢呢。难道波特伤到你了？”

说到最后一句，他有点咬牙切齿，西里斯马上决定算了，就当为詹姆牺牲一次，省得他在没有西里斯帮忙的情况下中了鼻涕精的诡计。而且鸡肉这么香，何必跟肚子过不去？

“你是怪我把你独自留在这儿吗？”他埋头大吃时，斯内普还在自作多情地说个没完。

西里斯抽空呜呜了几声，意思是才怪，你滚得越远越好。

“抱歉啦，布莱克，我得去借书，但今晚我都不会走了，你放心吧。”然而人类好像把轻蔑的表示理解成了鼓励，更不打算停嘴了，“你知道吗，我刚才借书的时候，平斯夫人说……”

西里斯强忍着噪音吃完晚饭，把盒子底舔了一遍，跳上那堆斯内普的宝贝书。斯内普瞪了它几秒，忽然坏笑了一下，一把抽走最底下那本。书堆倒了下来，西里斯躲避不及，被两本大部头压在下边，四爪乱刨。斯内普缺德地乐了好一会儿，才把他解救出来，而且吃一堑长一智地躲开了小狗的扑咬。

“老实点儿。”斯内普居然敢弹他脑门，“我还要做作业呢，嗯，《低地国家魔药史》掉到哪儿去了……？”

西里斯先他一步找到了那本书，整只狗跳到上边踩住，打定主意不咬鼻涕精一口不挪窝。

斯内普却呆住了。

“你……识字？”


	4. Chapter 4

我不是我没有！我是闻出了你想拿那本书！

然而西里斯本能的辩解化为一阵惊慌的汪汪汪，所以斯内普并没有听懂；话说回来，要是他口吐人言，那狗能认字肯定就不是这里最大的问题了。西里斯一不做二不休，像一只狂躁的小狗那样吠叫不止，爪子在书皮上踩来踩去，并且朝斯内普制止他的手亮出牙齿。

“闭耳塞听。”斯内普又把咒语施了一遍，头疼地打量着他，“聪明的狗能听懂人类说话，这很常见，但狗狗经过严格训练都未必能做到阅读，而且你一点都不像那种狗。”

啥意思？你是说我长得很蠢吗？西里斯狂吠。

“这是个巧合。”斯内普点点头，下了最终决定，西里斯咆哮得稍微小声了一点，勉为其难地摇摇尾巴表示休战。

“现在我能拿我的书了吗？”斯内普问，西里斯故意磨磨蹭蹭，在书皮上又留了几个爪子印，直到斯内普再三要求才跳下来回到床单上。他不想从书上下来还有个原因，硬封皮给他感觉像脚踏实地，而床铺踩着实在无从着力，移动起来就跟漂浮似的。

冷不防，斯内普闪电般袭击了他，一只大手按住他脑袋，压上部分体重令他动弹不得，只能陷在床单里呜呜叫；另一只手抓着魔杖，口中念出一串咒语，西里斯顿时被一阵炫目的白光包围。那简直是他妈扒皮抽骨般的体验，天知道这么疼是因为被强制变回人形就是这样，还是因为他变形过程不对。西里斯疯狂挣扎，爪子勾住床单，身体扭曲弹动，白光开始散去时总算晕过去了。

更糟的是这个：他受了那么大的罪，再睁眼还是只小狗。认清自己状况后，西里斯恐慌了，意识到这变形或许不是暂时性的，连阿尼玛格斯复原咒都没有用，万一他以后真的就是条狗了呢？课本里关于阿尼马吉变形术的知识不合时宜地冒了出来，修炼此类变形术受到严格监控，因为稍有差错就可能造成严重后果。他们还以为是指变形成的动物未经登记可能会被猎人误杀之类的风险，而不是——操！操！操！这下他该怎么办？

“布莱克！没事，没事，对不起……”斯内普已经把魔杖丢到一边，捏着两片鸡肉企图安抚小狗，“我犯傻了，你没事，我再也不会这么做了。对不起。”

他满身的惶恐对现状毫无帮助，西里斯恨恨地一口咬在他拇指上，斯内普痛叫一声，甩手想把它弄下来，发现小狗毫无松口的意思时他举起另一只手，明显是想打的，但到底没打下去。

“这样你感觉好点儿？”他问，摸摸小狗的面颊和下巴，西里斯从牙缝里朝他嘶叫。

“这好疼。”斯内普的语气和抽气声表明这话千真万确，西里斯又尝到血味儿了，“但刚才那下好像也很疼，对不起，我不知道这会伤害真正的动物……”

他真的要不停地道歉下去吗？西里斯下巴酸了，而且以他现在嘴巴的大小和咬合力显然没法造成什么毁灭性打击，于是他松了口，把自己缩成闷闷不乐的一小团，舔舐被布料纤维勾伤的爪子。如果变不回去……他希望至少能被养在波特家，波特夫妇给的伙食肯定比鼻涕精强，而且他还能经常见到朋友们。

在他旁边，斯内普正把书都挪到床头，单手收拾被鸡肉和血弄脏的床单，把流血的那只手举得高高的。斯莱特林闻起来很内疚，而且在西里斯跳起来拒绝他碰的时候变得非常沮丧，没精打采地找了条脏手帕包扎伤口。

“我明天登个公告，看能不能找到你的主人，我实在不是这块料。”他小声说着，费劲地给手帕打了个结，“唉……布莱克——靠，为什么我要给你起这鬼名字？”

谁知道你都在想什么。西里斯在床尾找了个舒服的角落卧下，决定这就是自己今晚的地盘。斯内普想叫他挪窝就等着再废一只手吧。

“不过你现在大概就跟他一样恨我了。”斯内普仍喋喋不休，“反正这名字你也用不了多久，没关系。布莱克……我会想你的。”

他的口气很柔和，西里斯感到床角不够暖和了，他不由自主地想蹭过去，把身体贴上那个孤零零的人类。斯内普侧身弯曲膝盖，给他留出了差不多半个床那么大的空间，然后好像忘记了自己本打算写作业，拉过被子闭上眼睛。那些满是尘土的书还推在他床头，好像随时可能滚下来砸碎他的脑袋，鼻涕精无论从卫生还是自我保护的角度都差劲透顶。

西里斯开始在令他脚步漂浮的床面上跋涉，他选择的路线绕过斯内普后背，但可以肯定人类对此一清二楚。斯内普好奇地等待着，这令他更期待书堆倒在斯莱特林头上的一幕，看这家伙有没有本事避开吧。

但爬上枕头时西里斯发现自己估计错误：枕头的柔软度比床垫高多了。他抬起前腿，结果猛地陷了进去，身不由己地打了两个滚，一头扑进斯内普油腻腻的头发里。靠，他得把自己的脸皮扒下来换张新的。

斯内普笑起来，而且要西里斯说，他简直是像个姑娘一样咯咯笑了。他按住自己脖子上小狗的身体，把它挪到了胸前，西里斯不争气的犬类身体立刻又对温暖和安全屈服了。

“你原谅我了？”

想得美。西里斯决定等会儿再挪窝，所以当下只小声反驳了一句，然后往人类体温的小窝里缩了缩。太舒服了，连鼻涕精的气味都变得没易于忍受，反正既然他变不回去，没有人会知道，不妨多享受一阵。

他们没有直接睡觉。小狗（他自作多情）的原谅振作了斯内普的精神，他重新惦记起自己的作业来。打着魔杖写答案的过程中，他一直把小狗放在自己腿上。西里斯忍不住注意到自己离斯内普的胯下有多近，要不是太恶心，低头啃一口肯定是个好主意：鼻涕精捂裆惨叫着蹦去医务室，这场面几乎能值回他把自己变成这样的票价。

斯内普隔一会儿就空出一只手摸他一下，弄得西里斯昏昏欲睡。他被这作业折腾到很晚（格兰芬多痛苦地想起自己也还没做这份，而且可能永远不必做了），中间还偷偷揣着狗去了盥洗室，西里斯完全不想回忆被人盯着尿尿的体验。他不由好奇对方为什么不去公共休息室做作业，难道是怕狗狗乱跑么？回想自己与斯内普相遇后的种种，好吧，他的确没有表现得像只有教养的狗。

总算，斯内普把书和文具挪去了床头柜，准备睡觉。他把西里斯安置在靠近床头的一只枕头上，喃喃自语着要防止半夜翻身把狗压死，真是磨叽。斯内普躺下的时候，西里斯都能闻出他嘴里的廉价牙膏味儿。

“晚安，布莱克。”

事后西里斯推测，是城堡覆盖的咒语延迟了他变回人形的时间。

他在天亮前的某个时间又醒了，感觉旋转失衡，仿佛在被人捏着后颈皮玩抛接球。跟条狗一样用四肢挣扎了片刻之后，西里斯感觉到了自己的手指。圣母、魔力之源和天杀的梅林啊，他变回人形了。

不等他喜极而泣，斯内普茫茫然地发出声音：“怎么……？”

西里斯当机立断，翻身岔开腿骑到对方肚子上，一手捂住斯内普的嘴，一手按着喉咙。斯内普发出含糊的叫嚷，双手在他头上身上一通乱打。

“给我听着，斯内普。”他俯身耳语，“要么你自己安静下来，要么我就这么从你床上下去，告诉所有人我狠狠干了你，选吧。”

斯内普又打了他三四拳，两腿乱踢，过了几分钟才充满愤恨地慢慢停下。西里斯暗暗做个鬼脸，妈的，嘴里准磕破了。他又捂了一会儿，直到斯莱特林用过大但并不慌张的力道抓住他捂着自己嘴的手腕，他才挪开一只手，让对方说话。

斯内普低吼：“他妈的从我身上滚下去，布莱克！”


	5. Chapter 5

那个名字一出口，床帐里的气氛顿时诡异了起来，西里斯看着斯内普僵住的表情，有点拿不定主意要不要笑。

“说真的——我都没想到自己第一句会说这个，但你为啥给捡到的狗起我的名字？”

“它是黑的。”斯内普冷冰冰地说，手悄悄摸到枕头下边抓魔杖，“与你无关。”

“行吧。”西里斯说，他也把手伸向了魔杖，“不过我再提醒你一次，我俩可都在你的床上，如果搞出太大动静，你觉得你会想解释这是怎么回事吗？”

“解释你此前是只没教养的小狗崽子？我很乐意——”斯内普抽了口气，肯定是蹭到了，呃，布莱克咬的伤口，“从，我身上，滚下去。”

西里斯有种感觉，想起布莱克使得斯内普的态度微妙地软化了一点，他从斯内普胸前别过腿（下方的人露出极度恶心的表情），挪到了床边上，反正骑着斯内普也没什么吸引力。斯莱特林立刻坐起来，抓住魔杖。

“非法学习阿尼马吉，布莱克。”斯内普想起了什么，面露得意，“这就足够让你被开除了。”

“哦，有证据吗？”西里斯冷笑，“你拇指上的小齿痕？你偷带进宿舍的鸡胸肉？还是作为一个大活人的我？你觉得大家会相信你的狗狗故事，还是会相信你在被我干了之后反咬一口？他们最多会取笑我是个糟糕的情人。”

斯内普的表情变得更难看了，他其实对自己的话没那么有把握，但斯内普肯定宁可掉块肉，也不会冒被误认成他的“情人”的风险。话说回来，为了不遭开除而被当成斯内普的情人好像也不太值得。

“你想怎样？”斯内普恶狠狠地问。

“我可以在这待一晚。”西里斯想了一下，说，“天亮之后，等你的好朋友们都离开了，我再溜出去。”

“跟你在一张床上待一晚？”斯内普的表情就好像西里斯要求他吃屎一样，“想都别想。你现在就给我滚出去，别的自己想办法。”

“我从这儿出去，好让你从背后偷袭我？”西里斯用拇指指了一下床帐的缝隙，“想得美，除非你先出去。”

“好让你偷袭我？”斯内普冷哼，“绝不可能。”

“背后偷袭是你的风格，可不是我的。”西里斯轻蔑地说，“或者我就勉为其难地在你脏兮兮的小床上待到天亮，这样就可以直接掀开帐子下床，省得你提心吊胆。”

斯内普只穿着一件旧衬衫（这家伙大概买不起睡衣），瘦瘦的胸膛起伏着，火冒三丈地瞪着他，然后喘出一大口气，抄起装鸡胸肉的盒子当头朝西里斯砸过去。西里斯用左臂挡了一下，右手拔出魔杖，他还以为这是袭击的前兆，但看起来只是泄愤。盒子弹开了，剩下的鸡肉掉得到处都是。

“给你填饱肚子，布莱克。”斯内普满怀恶意地说，“还有试着别在我床上尿尿，当只乖狗狗。”

西里斯捏起一片鸡肉朝他脸上丢去，斯内普挥魔杖把它变成了一撮灰，他没趁机给格兰芬多念恶咒，看样子的确同意了叫休战。西里斯有点意外，他没想着会这么顺利来着，既然如此，他也退远了点，跟斯内普各占据床铺前后两半，无所事事地对峙。距天亮还有四个小时，如果能确定他们都没有互相攻击的意图，这段时间会很漫长的。

“干什么？”他警惕地说，斯莱特林掀床幔的动作停下了。

“别紧张，小狗狗。”斯内普说出的每个词都像在啐他，“只是去拿本书，比起整晚对着你那张愚蠢的脸，我宁可干点有用的事。”

西里斯差点一脚踹过去，但他越发作，斯内普越会没完没了，他这辈子就别想摆脱这个梗了。索性在这床帐里也用不着要什么脸，西里斯在床上一跳，跪坐起来，斯内普立刻把魔杖对准了他。

“你想——”

“汪汪汪汪汪！”他发出一串清脆的狗叫，效果拔群：斯内普的脸扭曲到了前所未有的程度。

“你疯了吗？”

“你好像很喜欢狗狗嘛，既然你失去了你的小布莱克——”西里斯四肢着地往床头爬过去，斯内普用两条皮包骨的细腿蹬着床退到退无可退，生动地诠释了什么叫毛骨悚然，反正西里斯是第一次知道人的头发真可以竖起来。

有意思。

“汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪！”他变本加厉地欢叫，作势伸出舌头要舔。

“滚开！！！”斯内普几近破音，再玩下去他们恐怕就真不用保什么密了，而且西里斯也不是真想舔鼻涕精没洗澡的皮肤。他退了回来，咧嘴一笑，奇怪地想到如果他这会儿还是布莱克，大概会把尾巴摇出风声。

“你他妈……不要脸！”斯内普怒不可遏，“下流！个婊子养的……”

他飞快地骂出一长串精彩绝伦的脏话，词汇量惊人，传说这家伙在下三滥的街区长大，果真不是吹的。西里斯掏掏耳朵，假装自己仅仅是对污言秽语感到不耐烦，没有在默记。他正考虑把其中一些暑假留给爸妈，效果绝对值得期待。

“你这么喜欢狗，干嘛不自己养一条？”等对方安静下来，西里斯问，“很好养的，小狗很便宜，而且要喂它每天从餐桌上偷几块肉就行。”

“关你屁事。”斯内普从牙缝里说，他拽过被子盖住腿，好像刚意识到自己下半身只穿了条内裤。

“因为穆尔赛博他们不喜欢狗？还是你爸妈不喜欢？”西里斯追问，斯内普瞪了他一眼。

“我不喜欢狗！”斯莱特林气冲冲地说，“把你从街上捡回来只是……出于同情。你没听到我说要找到你的主人把你送回去吗？——哦，我就该让波特直接把你弄走。”

或者摔死，那样更好。西里斯听出了潜台词。

“你知道么，狗狗能闻出你的状态？”他说，“只不过真正的狗未必聪明到能理解那是什么意思，但如果是个阿尼玛格斯——”

“就你这样的，也不过是条蠢狗。”斯内普骂道，但西里斯能听出他紧张了。

“我都难以置信，但你对付狗狗的时候，简直是个大号甜心棉花糖。”他窃笑着说，“‘我会想你的’~啧啧，不喜欢狗？”

“无声无息！”

这可能是斯内普对他用过的最温和的咒语了，西里斯放声大笑（反正也没有声音），斯内普坚决地把一本书挡在他俩之间。

“你太吵了。”斯莱特林冷冰冰地说，“影响我的效率。”

西里斯做个鬼脸，在他那半边床上倒下，像布莱克一样蜷缩起来。他觉得斯内普今晚不会偷袭他，这么干很冒险，但不冒险的人生有什么意思呢？

斯内普踢醒他的时候已经有光线透进床帐，最后两个人的声音从门口出去渐渐消失了。斯莱特林已经穿戴整齐，眼睛有点红，不知道昨晚睡过没有。西里斯爬起来，不慌不忙地伸展了一下，感觉后背和脖子都在为不良睡姿抗议。

“现在，离开我的床。”斯内普命令道，同时他们四周的床帐都掀了起来，西里斯差点被晃花眼。

“你也早上好，甜心。”他说，这样对方就没机会先用变狗的事嘲笑他了。

“滚下去！”斯内普咆哮，“如果你敢对别人说一个字——”

这好像该是我的台词，西里斯差点说，你可没有变成一只巴掌大的小狗狗啊。但他没蠢到提醒鼻涕精，而且这人这么害怕别人知道他是个会从街上捡小动物而且对它们絮絮叨叨的家伙，简直太有意思了。

“给。”他把自己的手帕丢在两人之间，斯内普看了它一眼，好像没明白这是不是个宣战，“用来包你的拇指，把那条脏兮兮的玩意儿扔了吧。我敢说庞弗雷夫人看到你用什么包伤口的时候会尖叫的。”

“比起她给你做过的检查，这就不算什么了。”斯内普用他最蔑视的口吻说，“一个健康的小男孩，就——”他用拇指和食指比出半寸的距离，“——这么点儿，是很小。”

西里斯差点朝他丢恶咒，或者拿出实物证据来反驳，但斯内普随后又补了句：“你要赶不上第一节课了，布莱克，波特很快就会想摔死另一条狗来找你了。”

“他会摔到地上的只有你。”西里斯反击。

他给自己念了个幻身咒，急匆匆地离开斯莱特林公共休息室，打定主意下课后要好好跟鼻涕精算这笔账。

（全文完）


End file.
